Forgiveness
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Naruto hates the Akatsuki, for good reason. But when he accidentally meets up with Deidara and learns his reason for joining Akatsuki, Naruto feels that maybe, Deidara really isn't so bad after all. DeidaraNaruto.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Naruto and gang already fought Deidara and think he's dead.

* * *

><p>Going on a mission wasn't exactly what Naruto had in mind. After all, he only had about two weeks before Orochimaru was going to take Sasuke's body. He believed that going on missions right now was a waste of time! He wanted to train to get strong enough to save his best friend from the clutches of the snake-molester!<p>

Naruto sighed as he leaned against a fence. It was what separated the small bridge from the water in this small village. While it was very small, it was actually very beautiful and peaceful. The villagers lived without worry of war, or anything that had to do with violence.

There was a sign outside of the village, one that told of people forgiving each other when they came to the village. There were other signs there, that told of enemies who became friends, and even lovers, when they met accidentally in the village.

"Ha! What a load of bullshit!" Naruto laughed when he saw the sign.

Naruto's mission wasn't in this village, of course. But he needed to stay somewhere, so he chose this village to stay the night.

As he walked into the main shopping area, his eyes fell upon a cloaked figure that was extremely familiar. Someone he thought to be dead.

Ahead of him, stood Deidara, a member of Akatsuki.

Naruto slowly turned around, hoping that the other blond wouldn't see him, but as soon as Naruto turned around, Deidara was standing right in front of him.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled, falling backwards from the shock. He didn't expect Deidara to be that fast!

"Well, if it isn't one of the Jinchuriki, un." Deidara said, smiling down at his prey. Of course, on technical terms, he wasn't on any sort of mission to collect any of the Jinchuriki right now, but it the moment seemed right, he'd bring the little blond back with him to the Akatsuki HQ.

"What the hell? I though you were dead!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Deidara as he stood up cautiously. He had to be careful, especially when dealing with a member from Akatsuki. In addition, all members had a partner, so Deidara's partner was probably close by.

"Dead, un? No, but you did _almost_ kill me." Deidara responded, watching the blond closely for any movements.

This village was a peaceful place, and they didn't allow any type of fighting, but would Deidara break the rules and fight Naruto to capture him, or would he respect the peaceful scenery and let the younger blond go?

"So uh, nice meeting with you! Bye!" Naruto said as he turned away, ready to run. He tensed up when he felt Deidara grab his wrist.

"Don't leave just yet, un. I was going to grab some food, un. Would you like to accompany me?" Deidara asked, not yet loosening his hold on Naruto's wrist. Was…was this man…his enemy, asking him out on a date?

"EH? Wha…what are you talking about? Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know you're going to try to capture me! I will fight you if I have to. And I _will_ win!"

"I am not the one who is supposed to capture you, un. It is Hidan and Kakuzu that are assigned to your capture, un." Deidara said, slowly dragging the blond towards him as he began to walk.

Naruto felt like laughing. Kakuzu and Hidan were dead! Didn't Deidara know that? Hmm, well, maybe it would be best to keep it a secret then.

"Oi! Wait, I never agreed to this!" Naruto shouted as Deidara dragged him into the closet resturante.

"Why the long face, un?" Deidara asked after they ordered. Naruto still didn't believe that he was sitting here, in a fancy restaurant, with his enemy. It was the same man who's partner killed Gaara.

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

"I can tell you miss your friend, Sasuke, un. Am I correct, un?" He asked. Naruto paused in his tapping to look up at the elder blond. How did he know that?

"He was special to you, and he still is. Loosing someone special to you hurts, does it not, un? I never intended to join Akatsuki, much less become a nuke-nin. But I was considered the black sheep of my family, un. They all considered me weak and powerless, they never thought I would ever become more than just a genin. They eventually disowned me, and I had no one, I was alone and hated, un. That is when Sasori-danna found me. He trained me in secret, and I became strong, un. My clan asked me to return to them, but I said no. That is when I left, and joined Akatsuki, un." As Deidara finished, the waiter set their food down upon the table.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He always gave people the benefit of the doubt, because he believed everyone had some good in them. But he hated Deidara from the start, just because he belonged to Akatsuki. But in reality, Deidara wasn't nearly as bad as he thought. He was just slightly…twisted.

"That's…interesting." Naruto said as he began to eat.

* * *

><p>They were walking side by side now, in silence. After Deidara's 'confession' Naruto had no clue what to say, or do. Why had Deidara told him this, anyway?<p>

"Well, I must take my leave now, un. I must thank you for listening to me though." Deidara said as he leaned down, and pecked the younger blond on the lips. He slipped a piece of paper into his hand, and took of on his clay-bird, soaring high into the sky.

Naruto was speechless, as he brought his hands to his lips, his fingers lightly brushing over them. He could still taste Deidara's unique taste upon his lips. Shaking out of his shock, Naruto opened up the paper.

_I know Hidan and Kakuzu are dead, and it is Tobi and I who were instructed to capture you, but why mess with the gentleness of the village? Hopefully the next time we meet, it will be under the same conditions._

**Deidara.**

Naruto smiled and let the paper go. The wind picked it up and it soared into a small fountain. The words before the fountain read:

The Village of Forgiveness

A peaceful place, surrounded by an unknown aura causing people to let go of their differences with one-another. Where friends and lovers often makeup. Where enemies become friends, and sometimes a little more.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it's weird and would never ever happen. Haha, I mean them eating together? Nope. But I hope you all liked it!<p> 


End file.
